


How You Make Me Feel This Way

by shanachie



Series: Honolulu 96731 [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-O AU
Genre: M/M, Steve is a goof and a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Steve does some thinking and comes to some hard truths.





	How You Make Me Feel This Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/gifts), [emocezi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocezi/gifts).



> And the verse just keeps on growing :-). Thanks go as always to [](https://whogeek.livejournal.com/profile)[whogeek](https://whogeek.livejournal.com/)  who provided the title to this one. There are four songs in this one, folks…the title and the three Steve listens to. I’ll put them up tomorrow…since I’m exhausted right now but I was so happy I got this finished that I wanted to post it. The idea of Steve angsting to the one song goes to [](https://emocezi.livejournal.com/profile)[emocezi](https://emocezi.livejournal.com/) , I just kinda ran with it :-) The songs are now listed at the bottom of the story in case you're interested.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hawaii Five-O doesn’t belong to me, but the High School verse does. And the dorky things the characters got up to as teenagers (also Danny moving to the Islands as a teenager) totally do too. None of the songs contained within belong to me either.

Steve entered the house, unsurprised to find it empty even this late in the day. Stripping off his sweat soaked t-shirt, he debated his choices. He’d gone for a run after practice, hoping to figure out what to do about Danny. He’d been stupid, so stupid to let himself become infatuated with the other boy. And the phone call had just proven it. Danny had been furious with him and then so happy to talk to whomever was on the phone. Then add in the ringtone and “Danno loves you.” That was definitely a cherished nickname and not one just randomly bestowed. It was looking more and more like Danny wouldn’t be interested in him or in any guy.

Entering his room, Steve clicked on the radio, still trying to figure out what had happened that afternoon. He couldn’t believe what had come over him. His friends had told him and told him to _talk_ to Danny, but he couldn’t just walk up to the other boy. He couldn’t just strike up a conversation when he had no idea what to _say_. He needed to know what Danny liked, what he would want to talk about so he’d have things to start that conversation with.

No one seemed to realize that the people he spoke easily with were the ones he’d known for years, not the people who hung around hoping to get a word or a look bestowed by the _star_ quarterback. But he wasn’t _just_ that guy. He was also the guy who hid behind bravado and ego.

 _If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me the words of the song playing broke into his musings and he looked at the radio for a minute, realizing that’s how he’d felt since the first time he saw Danny. He _belonged_ with the other boy. Just seeing him was enough to bring a smile to his face or cause him to relax for a moment. And even though he also got extremely anxious every time he was near him, just the idea that he might one day have him as a friend or, even better, something more was enough to calm him.

Steve groaned as the song changed, the words making him flashback to Danny’s body sprawled across his own. He hadn’t actually meant to hit Danny like that, hadn’t meant to end up with the other boy on top of him. But those few moments, with Danny in his arms, had been more than he anticipated. The press of Danny’s lean body against his, muscles tense as he tried not to let too much of his weight land on Steve. Steve, on the other hand, had wanted to pull him closer so he could soak in the feeling and trace the lines that were right there in front of him.

Growling to himself, he stripped off his running shorts and jock strap, slamming into his en suite and turning on the shower. If he couldn’t turn off his mind, he could at least do something productive while he ruminated.

Tipping his head back under the water, he felt it cascade down his body, washing the sweat away. As his hands followed the water’s path down his body, he imagined another set of hands following them; another set of hands running over his abs and down his body.

_H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU_

“Ya know, that’s a really sweet bike,” Steve said, stepping back as Danny swung a leg over and straddled the Kawasaki.

Danny paused, looking over his shoulder at the taller boy. “Yeah? Thanks.” He reached for his helmet, pausing in his motion. “You wanna…you wanna take a ride with me?”

Steve gave him a slow smile. “A ride? On the bike? Or another type of ride?”

Danny held the helmet out to him. “Why don’t we start with the bike ride?”

Taking the helmet, Steve buckled it on, sliding into place behind Danny. “What are you going to do…?” he asked.

Danny revved the bike, calling over his shoulder, “Hang tight!” He kicked off, causing Steve to grab for his hips. Within minutes, he’d adjusted to the motion of the bike and eased off on his death grip, rubbing a bit where he’d dug his fingers into Danny.

They took one of the roads leading up towards one of the lesser populated areas. As they climbed, Steve wrapped his arms more firmly around Danny’s waist, slipping one hand under the shorter boy’s jacket and resting it against his stomach. He leaned against Danny’s back, wishing he could rest his head against him, but knowing he would just hit him with his helmet. He thought about reaching down and touching Danny a bit lower. The vibrations and proximity of Danny were getting to him and he was dying to know if they were getting to the other boy, too, but he didn't want to distract him.

“Hey!” he called over the roar of the bike. “There’s a clearing up ahead.”

“I know!” Danny called back. Easing back on the throttle, he bumped over the grass as he moved far enough into the clearing that they weren’t readily visible from the road.

Steve shifted as Danny brought the bike to a stop, pulling the helmet off and securing it behind him. He wasn’t sure what to do for the moment. The ride had amped him up even more than just seeing Danny on a daily basis and he just wanted to get his hands on the other boy. Deciding the worst Danny could do was leave his ass here, he slipped his hand down below Danny’s belt. Moaning as he felt hardness beneath his hand, he squeezed gently. “Is that from the ride, Danny?” he asked in the other boy’s ear. “Or is there another reason?”

Danny leaned back against him. “It might have a little bit to do with the ride, but a lot to do with the company.”

“Can I…” Steve traced the hardness beneath his fingers. “Can I give you a helping hand with that?”

“Please,” Danny begged as Steve’s fingers fumbled with the belt buckle. “Oh, god.” He pressed into Steve’s hand as the other boy got his jeans undone. “Yeeees.”

Steve slipped his hand down into Danny’s briefs, wrapping his hand around Danny’s cock, and jerking it lightly. “Like that?” he asked, swiping his thumb across the tip. “Want more?”

Danny dug his fingers into Steve’s thighs, pressing back against him. He nodded his head frantically as Steve continued to run his hand up and down the other boy’s cock, speeding up the motion. Steve pressed his own hardening cock against Danny’s back as he mouthed Danny’s neck; tasting leather and salt.

Danny arched in his grip, gasping as Steve tightened his grip. “Steve. Oh, god, Steve,” he moaned. “I’m gonna…”

“Yeah, baby, come on. Come for me. Wanna see you. Feel you,” Steve encouraged. He could feel that last little swelling, that little bit that meant it was going to happen, and he sped up his movement. As he slid his hand back up this time, he swiped his thumb across the tip again, and Danny spilled into his hand.

 

_H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU_

Steve came back to himself, the change in water pressure pulling him out of his fantasy. Shaking his head to clear it, he reached down and grasped his own cock, moaning at the touch. Using almost the same motion he’d used on the fantasy Danny, he ran his hand up and down his hardened flesh.

Within moments, he was spilling into the tub, Danny’s name a soft sound from his lips. He turned under the water and rinsed away the evidence of his actions, ducking his head under the water as it turned cold; trying to clear it.

Stepping out of the shower after he’d turned it off; he grabbed a towel and headed back into his bedroom. The music had changed again while he was in the shower and he shook his head at the song. Just the thoughts of Danny were enough to knock him off-kilter. He needed to get himself back on track and needed to get better control of himself. Maybe he did need to take Catherine’s advice and just talk to the other boy.

 

**Author's Note the Second:**  
_The songs used in the story (none of which belong to me):_  
It's About You by Train  
You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift  
I Touch Myself by The Divinyls  
You Shook Me All Night Long by AC/DC  __

 


End file.
